In a manufacturing environment, a system of devices may be used in the process to produce a product. The devices may include different types of equipment. Due to the competitive nature of the manufacturing industry, it is imperative that the system of devices operate properly. Proper operations require regular maintenance of the devices. However, even spite of regular maintenance, devices still incur failures, resulting in stoppage in the manufacturing process. Such stoppage results in delays and loss of revenues.
From the above discussion, it is desirable to diagnose faults in devices to predict when a fault may occur before it occurs to prevent stoppage in the manufacturing process.